


Вдруг и вправду?

by dfvl



Category: Doctor Who, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кроссовер дома и доктора, какое тут саммари</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вдруг и вправду?

**Author's Note:**

> пов курильщика

Я проснулся от страшного грохота и если и удивился, то совсем немного: так начиналось каждое второе, ладно, не второе, но раз дней в десять так обязательно начиналось утро в четвертой. Иногда я думал, из чего же сделаны стены в фазаньей спальне, что там ничего не слышно, но грохот обычно предвещал События, и додумать про бывшую спальню я не успевал.  
Вот и в этот раз, мы терли глаза и молча переглядывались, а в это время грохот кончился, кто-то зашагал по коридору, за этим кем-то – еще один, потом они начали ругаться: мужчина, кажется, Ральф и какая-то женщина.  
Ральф ударил ее, ну, то есть я так подумал, и ошибся, потому в спальню ворвалась всклокоченная невысокая девушка, она остановилась, принялась массировать покрасневшую руку и внимательно рассматривать нас.  
Слепой, как всегда грязный и мятый, попытался что-то сказать, но девушка рявкнула:  
\- Молчать!  
Удивительно, но он и вправду передумал говорить. И Ральф – бочком протиснулся к нашей кровати, сел на край, скривился, потер скулу – и тоже ничего не сказал.  
Девушка посмотрела на всех, вздохнула и вроде собралась выходить, но тут из своего гнезда выбрался зевающий Табаки и пробормотал:  
\- Эта напряженная тишина, друзья мои, никак не способствует хорошему сну.  
\- Угу, - ответили мы с Лордом хором.   
Он смотрел на Табаки, а я – на девушку.  
Давным-давно я хотел нарисовать в подарок соседке ее портрет, как будто бы она сначала потеряла щенка, а потом нашла. Я все продумал: и как она его обнимает, и как улыбается, и как щенок, грязный, похудевший, счастливо машет хвостом. Но главное – это глаза, о них я дольше всего думал, это ведь ужасно особенный взгляд, когда ты что-то важное сначала исчезло, а потом неожиданно появилось.  
Глаза у девушки были, как будто перед ней только что появились сорок два потерянных щенка. Она сказала:  
\- Доктор?  
И мы все отвели глаза, никакого доктора в нашей спальне не было, это ясно, но когда кто-то говорит тоном, будто бы сейчас рухнет в обморок от горя и счастья одновременно – в таких случаях, мне кажется, лучше не мешать.  
\- Доктор, - повторила она.  
\- Доктор кто? – спросил Табаки.   
Девушка медленно сползла на пол и снова начала разминать руку.   
\- Милочка, - сказал Табаки, - вы, кажется, ошиблись дверью, а, возможно, и целым зданием. Никакого доктора у нас нет, а если бы и был, давно бы уже сбежал.  
\- Так, - сказала она и глубоко вдохнула, - меня зовут Клара, а тебя – Доктор. У тебя есть Тардис, сейчас она больше у меня есть, но, как только ты все вспомнишь, снова у тебя будет. Галлифрей! Ты должен помнить Галлифрей, и Ривер, Ривер Сонг, - она быстро говорила про странные места, называла странные имена, рассказывала странные истории.  
Табаки смотрел на нее и слушал, а мы, наоборот, и не смотрели, и, я видел по остальным, старались не слушать. Время от времени Табаки пытался что-то вставить, но она перебивала и продолжала.  
Прозвенел звонок на завтрак, и весь Дом сначала прошел и проехал мимо нашей двери, а потом – обратно. Прозвенел звонок на первый урок и на первую перемену.  
Ее голос становился печальнее и тише. Последним она спросила, помнит ли он, как умер Дэнни, помнит ли он о нем вообще. Она почти плакала, поэтому я и прислушался – поэтому я и заметил странность.  
Табаки покачал головой и сказал:  
\- Мне очень жаль, правда. Но я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.  
\- Хорошо, - ответила она, поднялась с пола и даже попыталась улыбнуться, - я вернусь завтра, и послезавтра, и столько раз, сколько понадобится.  
Табаки промолчал, Ральф хмыкнул, а она ушла.   
Но странность. Странность была не в непонятном звуке, который раздался из окон: то ли жужжание, то ли скрежет. Странность была не в ветре, который, кажется, пронесся по всему Дому. Странность была в том, что Табаки радостно разулыбался, когда услышал скрежет, а потом тихо, я едва расслышал, пробурчал:  
\- Вечно этот Дэнни Пинк. Прекрасный аргумент нашла.  
Я задумался, разве она говорила фамилию, когда говорила об этом Дэнни, но в этот момент Табаки ухмыльнулся и чужим голосом пробормотал что-то вроде:  
\- Невозможная Клара.  
Тут я подумал, что, пожалуй, я лучше буду интересоваться чем-нибудь другим и думать тоже не об этом.   
Вдруг и вправду окажется, что он доктор неизвестно чего с планеты Галлифрей?


End file.
